


A Myriad of Thoughts

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabbles, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluffyfest, Gen, Skyeward - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyeward and AOS Prompts, non-related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and don't forget to let me know your thoughts ❣ ❣

Ward’s sudden thought was that he should have had thought this through a little while longer, because now, he kind of felt replaced. He sighed. Of course, he wasn’t jealous, that would be ridiculous, Grant Ward super spy - as Skye so often teased - wasn’t and surely wouldn’t be jealous of a damn puppy.

But it had been two days and every time he went near Skye the puppy was either playing with her hands and giving it tiny love bites (he could totally do that too) or was sleeping rather comfortably in her cleavage (which he also knew he could do way better and a lot more sexier than the pup).

He won’t deny that he did take hundreds of pictures just like any dutiful boyfriend who just finds his girlfriend way too cute for words would.

Ward ignored the pup because clearly it had chosen its master and who was he anyway to disagree with the poor thing? Skye had the pup wrapped around her little finger just as much as she had him.

But it took all his training and more when the pup licked her face while playing and Ward swallowed his disapproving groan (honestly next thing the pup would be kissing her too). Skye saw his face though and asked while caressing the pup’s fur, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“What, me? Of course not. I would never.” He answered back crossing his arms in a defensive manner.

“Oh, but you are. If you wanted to play with him, all you had to do was ask; after all, he is our dog.” Skye told him, holding the pup in her arms, she walked towards him with a smile on her face.

He was pouting, so she just extended the dog towards him, which he took, pulling it his arm, Skye leaned her body closer to him and got on her tiptoes to deliver a quick kiss on his lips before snuggling into his chest.

“See Robot, we can share.” She told him, scratching the dog’s chin and looking up at Ward lovingly.

Ward simply enveloped her with his other arm and kissed the crown of her head.


	2. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I came up with awhile ago when we still didn't know much about Skye's father and if she would or not develop powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Please feed your author and leave a review ;)

She had known that he would eventually get to her. Skye had long wished for the happy dreams, but lately, they were all filled with dread.

Every day the dream would repeat itself.

A woman yell. A child cry. Darkness. Silence.

Skye opened her eyes but all she saw and felt was numbness. There wasn’t a simple thing for her to hold onto. Suddenly a voice engulfing the dusk as if it was its owner said, _“I will find you, my child.”_ The treat comes in a hissed voice, strong and hoarse as if it came from the depths of hell itself.

The mere sound sent shivers up down her spine.

Skye jerked up awake. Her heart beat so fast it reverberates in her ears. She was sweating cold, and when she breathe little puffs of air would show up in front of her mouth.

Why was it so cold in her room?

Skye tried for the light lamp on the right side of her bed. She flicked twice, nothing happened. Did they have a power outage in the new base? She really didn’t want to wake anyone for this. It could be temporary. She looked under her bed grabbing a pack bag filled with essentials, she got a flashlight and when she turned it up she was able to read in blood capital letters on her bedroom wall, _“There’s nowhere to hide, little girl. I’m coming for you.”_

 


	3. SS FitzSimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons + “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

If anyone ever told Skye that her Bus OTP (not Mom and Dad, but the science babies) would ever become a real thing, she would have laughed her head off, but it seemed that fate had a sense of humor after all, and had decided that since she couldn’t have Ward, then a tiny bit of happiness should be inserted into her life, which brings us to this moment. **  
**

Skye entered the lab, where she heard a strange conversation going on.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  Fitz arched a confused eyebrow at his partner while Simmons flicked her fingers nervously.

O-kay, what was going on in here? Had Fitz let some chemical substance get in his coat? Again? Skye rolled her eyes and shook her head - trust Fitz to be a total klutz around Simmons these days.

“Fitz! Oh, dear Lord in heaven, will you please?” Simmons demanded, alarming.

Skye walked closer, tilting her head to the side, confusion was written all over her face. “Whatever it is Fitz, just do it. No one wants you to accidentally kill yourself with whatever you two have been working down here…”

“Skye!” They both jumped, stepping away from each other and blushing furiously, giving perfect clarity to what was actually happening. Fitz had a white necktie with prints of kissy mouths all over it in his hand while Jemma held in her own hand another necktie - it was themed too, a TARDIS one.

“Well, isn’t this surprising?”asked Skye, her smile as big the Cheshire cat, “don’t worry, I’m not telling anyone.”

“There’s nothing to be told. We just got our neckties mixed together-” started Fitz as Simmons jumped in for conclusion.

“In laundry. I just got–”

“Guys, really,” Skye said dismissing them with her hand, “no need to lie to me. I couldn’t be happier.” She then blinked at them and with a secret smile left the lab.

“What in the hell just happened?” Questioned Fitz still seeing Skye’s back out of the lab.

“I have no idea.” Murmured Simmons at him, already busying her hands with putting her necktie in place and nudged her partner to do the same.

Skye ran up, she needed to tell Mack, because if she was the S.S Fitzsimmons captain he certainly was the co-captain.

 


	4. I'll Make a Boyfriend Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyeward + Height Difference  
> Have fun lovies!

Among all the things that were different between them, one was visibly seen. Skye didn’t seem to mind her shortness, or how she ended up in her ass every now and then while training, somehow the girl had put in her already thick head that she was going to become the best agent out there, and _boy_ was she proving him that she could.

It had been proved to him that her size or what she hadn’t been able to accomplish yet weren’t gonna stop her. Right now, though, he was amusing himself with the fact that even though she was up on a stool she wasn’t being able to reach her sweets supply.

“Ward, I’m gonna kill you.” She complained under her breath.

“What’s the matter, rookie? Can’t reach your snacks?”

Skye spun on the stool, her hands resting on her hips,  pouting she gave him a narrowed look, “You are an evil SO, that’s what you are.”

“I don’t know Skye, from where I’m standing I think I have been doing a great job. I mean, take your body, for example, it has been building mass and structure way better now that you are eating healthier.”

Skye rolled her eyes and climbed down for the stool, she walked towards Ward and poking him on his chest she said, “Look robot, there’s a limit a girl can take, and that limit disappears when said girl is on the first days of her period. So won’t you be so kind to use that ridiculous built body for something useful than have me lusting?” She ended, batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

If it was humanly possible Ward would have opened a hole and asked it to swallow him whole, but since it was not, feeling his neck warming and his cheeks blushing were enough. He picked the chocolate and put it on the table.

“Do you feel any discomfort? We can do exercises that are especially for that.” He started sounding incredibly sincere and worried.

“Nah, Grant. I’ll be fine.” Skye said, resting her hand on his upper arm. “I just need a hot bottle bag, some chocolate, a pill and movies to cure it.”

“I can make you some company if you want?” He acted almost shyly towards her, which was cute. Skye hooked his arm to hers and pulled him towards her bunk, he glanced at her thinking how easily she fitted in his arm, how warm she was and how lucky he was that she clearly didn’t mind personal space.

Skye told him to make himself comfortable and find a movie on her laptop while she took a quick shower, he did it, if anyone who knew Ward before him ever meeting Skye they would say this person taking off his shoes, making the bed comfortable and picking a movie was someone else entirely, but no, somehow Skye brought out the best of him and he craved for her presence as a man craves water in the desert.

Ward had already picked the movie out and thinking his rookie couldn’t just live on chocolate - _what was this girl even thinking?_ \- he went to the kitchen and prepared some popcorn.

As Skye entered her bunk she found Ward holding a bowl of popcorn some drinks, a water bag on the side of the bed and the movie ready to roll.

“You know what Ward?” She asked, finding amusing that “Mulan” had been his choice.

”Hmmm?” He murmured his mouth full of popcorn.

“I’ll make a boyfriend out of you.” He swallowed hard, surprise coloring his face, but before he could say another word she peeked his lips sweetly and lay down his side resting her face on the corner of his neck and chest, Ward enveloped her in his arms and gently caressed her hair, lulling her to sleep before the movie reached her favorite part, which made him smile and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, rookie. Perhaps you’ll make a boyfriend out of me after all.”


	5. Salmon Ladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks little_angry_kitten18 for beta-reading it for me! ;)

Grant Ward was a man of conviction. He knew what he loved and what he should do to keep his so called sanity in check; and right now, at this exact moment, he was questioning his own decisions, like installing that damned salmon ladder.

  
One thing was to have his rookie complain about push-ups and too many sit-ups, another was to have said rookie, find out that she had a preference for that stupid salmon ladder.

  
He was gonna lose it.

  
It was a bittersweet kind of torture to watch her in those mini-shorts and tops, hugging ever single one of her curves and as if that wasn’t exasperating enough, Skye would put on the most girlie song known to man to play while she did her workout. It was a living hell. But he wouldn’t trade those moments for anything, except perhaps pinning her against a wall and having his wicked way with her. Which might have happened more than once in his daydreams but who is counting, anyway.

  
“Ward?” She called, letting her arms go and landing perfectly, like a cat, on her feet. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, thanks to her choice in shorts. Ward blinked as he watched her pick up her white towel and dry her sweaty face, going for her water next. How in the world could she look so sexy drinking water?

  
“Are you okay?” She arched an eyebrow curiously as she licked her lips, trapping any water droplets that escaped. “You look a little out…”

  
“I’m fine.. you are doing an excellent job on that…”

  
“Cat caught your tongue, SO?” She teased, standing closer to him.

  
“Skye…” He tried, but he knew she had won this game. This thing between them, that he dared not name, he felt it in every fiber of his being and it was getting harder and harder to deny it.

  
“Will you kiss me already and be done with all this-,” She motioned between the both of them, “sexual tension?”

  
Ward mentally face-palmed himself. Honestly, his rookie had no filter whatsoever. But, damn did the girl had a point!  
He scanned the area and without missing a beat he pulled Skye to a corner of the cargo bay. Somewhere he knew the cameras wouldn’t catch them. She was about to say something, being confused by his sudden movements when he cradled her face between his large hands and captured her lips.

  
Skye swallowed her words at the softness of his lips. He tilted her head gently and asked for entrance, his tongue gently touching hers. His hand ran down her neck, tracing the soft lines of her body, resting on her waist and bringing her closer to him. Skye’s hands found the curve of his neck and sneaked inside his hair, her fingers running through them as they kissed with abandon. Skye lets a small sigh escape her when Ward all but pecked her lips and rested his forehead on hers.

  
“You have been holding onto this for so long!” She murmured sounding completely annoyed as she hugged him. He kissed the crown of her head and nodded. “You can’t run away from me any longer, robot.” Skye added, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his neck loving. Ward hugged her tighter and sighed, hiding his face on the crook of her neck. He was tired of fighting his feelings, as far as he was concern he would follow her to the ends of the world.  
  
  



	6. Smol people’s problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyeward headcanon - Skye's short people problems.

 

Skye knew by now her shortness wasn’t particularly helpful, but this was ridiculous.

She had climbed out of her car, holding way too many bags and was almost knocked down by the wind. Mind you, no one had decided to advise her about the weather - unless this was some new inhuman power - if it was so, it was just her luck.

“Hey sweetie, are you okay over there?” Called Grant, playfully, as he looked upon his very pregnant wife.

“You could be less of a jerk and help me out, now, couldn’t you?” He laughed, warm and joyful as he descended the stairs.

“I would help you with my powers, but you know, it wouldn’t be much of a help at all.” Skye narrowed her eyes and arched her eyebrow, the wind blowing her hair from her shoulders and flying in the air.

Grant at some point had grabbed his cellphone and snapped a picture of her.

“Grant!” She called, trying harder to walk towards him but finding it almost impossible with the force of the wind.

“Should I buy you one of those anti-gravitational shoes?” he said in mock seriousness, extending his arms to receive the packages.

“I will kick you.” She threatened, crossing her arms over her big belly and pouting a little. Grant shook his head at her antics and walked towards the house, he turned his neck and said, “You know, I wonder how the wind could almost knock you down, considering you are as huge as”

“Finish that line and I swear you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight, mister.” She said, pushing him forward with a twist of her hand and laughing when he almost tripped over his feet.

“I hope little Ward doesn’t inherit your sense of humor.” He told her joyful holding the front door open for her to pass.

“Nonsense, you love me anyway.” She assured him, standing on her tiptoes to deliver a quick peck on his lips.


	7. Nuzzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's favorite place to be is inside Ward's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read Crossed Paths, you'll see some of my favorite OC's playing here too.
> 
> Those who haven't, please do and please let me a quick review! I'm trying to get back to that fic ;)

Skye had a favorite spot to rest whenever she felt terribly tired, and that spot was inside Grant’s arms.

But Ward was on a mission, which left her all alone hugging his pillow until he was back, which was so not fair. 

She missed his natural body heat, the powerful tone of his beating heart, the way his arm would go around her waist when he pulled her closer to his body, his nose burrowing on her hair. She sighed loudly hoping the current TV show playing in the background would lull her to sleep.

It wasn’t too much later when she felt a small fur body curled up at her feet and knowing Doc, she knew soon enough another tiny body might join her as well.

“Mommy?” Skye heard Allie call, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

“Come here, pumpkin, Doc is already keeping me some company .” Skye pulled the covers up and snuggled with her child, hearing Allie’s complain as a yawn escaped her pouty lips, “Daddy is late…”

“Yeah, babe, I miss him too.” She murmured, running her fingers through her daughter’s locks.

It had been a long path, but this now was their life, their forever, Grant had been scared and overjoyed when he had learned that Alicia was indeed his, that he didn’t have to ask for her love or Skye’s because it was already there just waiting for him.

That morning, when Grant entered the room he shared with his girlfriend and the mother of his baby girl, he wasn’t all that surprised to find that both his girls were sleeping on his side of the bed and Doc, that strange but amazing cat was curled up behind Allie’s back.

Grant took off his shoes, jacket and went for a quick shower, upon his return Doc had opened his eyes and stretched his body towards Grant’s hand, wishing for attention, he rubbed the cat’s ears and kissed Allie’s hair, he then lied down and hugged Skye, kissing her neck gently, then he pushed aways the stray locks from Allie’s face, marveling at his child’s beauty and innocence.

Skye stirred, burying herself into his embrace and warmth. “Welcome back, robot.” she welcomed, her voice raspy in a whisper as she entwined her hand with his over their child’s body.

“I love you both, so much.” He said in reply, hiding his in the curve of her neck and dropping another kiss before he too lulled by his family’s breathing were fast asleep.


End file.
